A Picture For A Life
by Rebel97Justice
Summary: Mirajane berencana untuk melukis sesuatu.. Dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang tak terduga..  Please R&R..  First Fanfic.. Rather odd.. Gaje..


One Picture for A Life

"Miraa.. Ada orang pesan lho..!"

"Hem.. Hem.. Wah!"

Halo, Aku Mirajane, panggil aku Mira. Walaupun begitu, banyak yang memanggilku _Paint-Philia_, maksudnya pencinta lukis. Yup, aku suka sekali lukis.. Yahh, walau nggak sebagus _itu_, tapi banyak orang yang menyukai lukisanku. Jadi kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk penghasilan tambahan.. Banyak yang minta dilukiskan mukanya sihh..

Oh yea! Kali ini menarik banget! Aku dapat pesanan yang spesiaaaal.. Entah siapa yang memesan.. Baru kali ini aku mendapat orang tak dikenal memesan lukisanku. Orang itu hanya menulis alamatnya, serta tanggal tenggat untuk mengirimnya, gilanya, masih 2 tahun lagi. Lama amat waktunya! Biar saja, yang penting akan kulukiskan. Yang bikin spesial nih, dia ingin lukisan tentang "Malaikat dan Iblis", tema yang belum pernah kulukis. Aah.. Kupikir aku harus mencari refrensi..

Siang itu jam 12 siang, dimana matahari sedang terik teriknya, aku jalan-jalan mencari model untuk lukisanku.. Mungkin Erza akan kujadikan model untuk malaikat, tapi mana mungkin, habis, dia kan _galak (walau aku juga "kadang" seperti itu)_. Atau Juvia? Difoto aja nggak mau, apalagi dilukis.. Bakal kena siram air comberan aku..

"Eit.. Eit.. Huaaaa.. Braaakkk"

Sial, kenapa ada batu di sini? Mana kesandung lagi, parahnya.. Jatuh lagi.. ( Namanya kesandung pasti jatuh laah)

"E.. e.. Ma..af.. Kalau.. Mau.. Bi.. Bi..sa ku.. bantu.. berdi..ri?

Seorang gadis yang sepertinya sebaya senganku mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menanggapinya.

"Terima Kasih yaa" ujarku padanya.

"Sama.. Sama.." ujarnya

"Hem?"

Wuah..! Anak ini maniiiiss sekaliiiiiiiii.. Rambutnya pendek sebahu, kulitnya putih bersih, apalagi matanya indah sekali.. Gaya bicaranya juga sopan banget, walau sepertinya agak gugup.

"Kalau begitu.. permisi.." anak itu memalingkan wajah hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" kucengkram pergelangan tangan gadis manis itu. "Kalau boleh, mau kutraktir makan ice-cream?"

"Perkenalkan.. Aku Mirajane.. Panggil aku Mira yaa! Salam kenal.. Namamu siapa?" ujarku memulai pembicaraan di KFC. Kami memesan 2 ice-cream _Sundae_.

"Sa.. Salam kenal, aku Lisanna.. Tidak apa-apakah aku makan ice-cream ini?" jawabnya.

Ice-cream di hadapannya meleleh.

"Wuah.. Nama yang bagus! Makan aja, itu kan buatmu.. Daripada meleleh, kamu makan aja kan?" Kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini kebanyakan tingkah ya?

"Terima kasih.."

5 menit kami berdiam – diaman. Tak ada yang buka mulut.

Huaa.. Aku bingung.. Bingung.. Ngomong apa lagi enaknya?

"A.. Anu.. Mira, ini, tadi terjatuh waktu kamu jatuh.."

Lisanna menunjukan _sketch-book-ku_. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?

"Wahh! Terima kasih yaa..! Gawat kalau sampai aku kehilangan ini! Gini aja! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kamu mau jadi model untuk lukisanku nggak? Kugambar yang cantik deh!"

"A..aku?"

"Iya lah..! Masa setan? Bentar ya.. Kusketsa dulu mukamu.."

Kusketsa wajahnya dengan rapi. Sungguh, as expected, bagus banget. Nggak salah aku jadiin dia modelku..

"Nah jadi deh! Terima kasih.. Lisanna.."

"Sama.. sama"

"Kalau lukisanku ini udah jadi..Bakal kutunjukan ke kamu! Janji deh!"

"..."

"Kita ketemuan di kafe ini lagi yaa? Mungkin setahun lagi.. Hehe"

"Permisi.. Boleh aku pulang duluan?"

"Oke dadah"

Akhirnya..

Akhirnya.. Jadi 1 karakter..

1 tahun kemudian..

"Mirajane.. Jangan ngelukis terus.. Ayo sarapan.."

"Ya.. Mama.."

Yaah.. sudah setahun aku melukis lukisan Malaikat itu.. Habis.. Aku nggak ada waktu, terlalu banyak pesanan sihh.. Lagian.. Tenggat waktunya setahun lagii..

"Astaga,gadis muda ini pakai narkoba?" teriak papaku

Tepatnya Ia sedang membaca koran hari ini. Aku hampir jatuh tadi, saking kagetnya.

"Mana? mana?" Aku ikut melihat.

Kasus narkoba oleh gadis berusia 17 tahun.. Foto gadis itu kelihatan seperti menderita sekali, mungkin karena narkoba ya? Dia seperti anak yang tidak terurus. Coba dia mau jadi model lukisanku.. Model untuk IBLIS. Anu.. Maksudku orang yang terkena godaan iblis.. bukan iblisnya.. Iblis itu narkobanya.. Aku mungkin sadis ya?

Eiitt.. Tunggu.. Mungkin mau ya? Dia kan dipenjara di kota ini juga.. Kesempatan!

Aku sampai di rumah tahanan. Seorang Polisi mengantarku ke sel wanita. Hidup di sini sungguh tak enak ya.. Jangan sampai aku masuk kesini.. Ahh! Mira! Bukan saatnya mikir begituan. Aku lagi mau jenguk si "Sally".. Itu nama samarannya waktu di koran kan?

Sekarang aku sedang berada di depan sel si Sally. Sungguh, aku kasihan melihatnya.. Apa saking tertekannya dia sampai jadi pengguna ya? Aku tak tahu mengenai hal itu. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau aku ingin mengetahuinya atau tidak.

Mendingan sekarang aku bertanya..

"Permisi.. Bolehkah aku melukis wajahmu?"

Dheg.. Dia seperti kaget mendengar ucapanku. Dia meliriku tajam. Jujur, aku merinding.

"Boleh"

"Terima kasih."

Kusketsa wajahnya dengan hati-hati..

Kalau ada yang meleset kubiarkan dulu.. Habis.. Pingin cepat cepat keluar nih!

Akhirnyaaa..

Jadilah... Apa? Orang lah.. Masa iblis?

"Terima kasih banyak yaa.. Sebagai gantinya, nanti malam kuselesaikan lukisan ini, besok akan kutunjukan padamu! Pasti bagus! Huwaa! Nggak sabar! Bye-bye!"

ujarku sambil agak berlari.

Aku keluar dan berlari ke rumah. Ngomong-ngomong model lukisanku yang satunya.. Lisanna.. Sekarang dia ada di mana ya? Aku ingin menunjukan lukisanku kepadanya kalau sudah jadi nanti! Dia bakal bilang apa ya?

Aku masuk ke kamar dan melukis. Akan kubuat lukisan ini perfect! Karena, bukan hal yang normal mencari model dari rumah tahanan kan? Makanya, hasilnya harus bagus nih!

5 jam kemudian..

Selesai.. Bagus banget! Lukisan seseorang yang menggandeng tangan malaikat, dan iblis untuk yang seorang lagi. Dengan kata lain Lisanna dan Sally. Warnanya bagus banget! Merah menyala.. Huahaha.. Besok kutunjukan pada Sally ah.. Sesuai janjiku.. Kalau Lisanna? Kapan ya?

"Haloooooo! Lukisanku jadi nih!" teriaku pada Sally

Bukan hal yang wajar berteriak di depan sel.

"Lihat nih! Taraaaaaaaaa! Bagus nggak?"

"...Itu...?"

"..Eh?"

Tiba tiba Sally meneteskan air matanya. Deras sekali. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Apa dia tidak menyukai lukisanku? Aku merasa bersalah.. Mungkin dia tidak suka dijadikan model yang jelek ya? Tapi ini nggak jelek – jelek amat kok, malah bagus sih! Lalu kenapa?

"Oi.. Oi.. Sally.. Mengapa menangis?"

"Kau tahu.. Orang memang bisa berubah banyak ya?" ujarnya menangis sambil tersenyum...

"Heeeehh?"

Jangan.. jangan...

"Kuharap kau masih ingat padaku, Mira.."

Suara ini.. Wajah ini.. LISANNA?

Nggak mungkin! Nggak masuk akal!

"Lisanna kan? Lisanna?" Teriakku lagi.

"Mira.. Ukh" dia menangis dan mengangguk pelan.. Menyedihkan sekali.. Kenapa Lisanna bisa di sini? Kenapa aku nggak juga menyadari, ternyata wajahnya memang sama!

"Aku tahu.. Aku stress, ayahku maniak judi, ibuku pergi entah kemana.. Adikku ikut ibu.. Aku harus gimana lagi?" dia meraung dan bercerita.. Padahal aku nggak menanyainya.

"Li.. Lisanna.."

"Mirajane! Aku berbeda dengan yang dulu.. Aku sekarang sudah tak punya harapan lagi! Tak punya masa depan lagi.. Semua sudah.. berubah.." tangisnya

"Diam! Jangan bicara seolah kau sudah berusaha! Pasti kau bisa..! Jangan menyerah! Bertobatlah..! Kembali ke jalan yang benar!" bentakku " Ini, kuberikan lukisan ini padamu ya? Kalau kau merasa tak mampu, lihatlah kesini! Lihat dirimu yang dulu.. Indah kan? Tidak maukah kamu menjadi seperti ini lagi?"

Aku tak tahu apa yang kuucapkan. Asal keluar dari mulut saja. Nanti aku lukis lagi aja buat orang yang pesen..

"Mira.. Sebenarnya.. Aku yang memesan lukisan itu... Untuk ayahku.." ujar Lisanna pelan.

"HIEEEEEEHHH? Yang benerr! Kamu tahu dari mana aku bisa ngelukis?"

"Temanku.. Aku minta dilukiskan Malaikat dan Iblis.. Tau taunya malah kamu yang ngelukis.. Aku juga tidak tahu.. Mungkin dia memberikan surat pesanan itu padamu.."

Aku tahu.. Itu pasti Juvia, habis yang memberikan suratnya Juvia sihh..By the way..

"Kalau mau, kukirim ke ayahmu, hari ini juga.. Ya? Ya?" celetuk'ku " Kamu ambil lukisan ini.. Aku lukiskan yang baru untuk ayahmu ya?"

"Kamu.. Baik sekali.. Terima.. Kasih. Aku jadi ingin bertobat dan.. dan.. menjalani hukuman ini dengan.. syukur.." ujar Lisanna "Karena aku bisa bertobat selama disini kan?"

Kuacungkan jempolku padanya. Semoga ayahnya juga bisa bertobat.. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu, Lisanna! Kulakukan apapun asal kau bertobat..!

Mungkin ini lukisan paling berkesan.. Dan.. Nama lukisannya mungkin kuganti menjadi "Jalan Kebahagiaan"

Kurasa.. Aku akan menjadi pelukis "asli" nantinya...


End file.
